concordfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fires of Heaven: Chapter 3
=Pale Shadows= Synopsis Rand seizes saidin and weaves flows of Air to pin Jasin Natael against the wall. He says he has warned Natael before never to channel when anyone else is around. Natael says that if anyone had seen, they would've thought it was Rand himself channeling. Rand realizes nobody would suspect that Natael was actually Asmodean. With only False Dragons and gentled men to choose from, one of the Forsaken seemed like Rand's only chance for a teacher. Rand asks Asmodean if he considered turning back to the Shadow. Asmodean points out that the other Forsaken would kill him on sight, or worse, and the Dark One's punishment would be infinitely worse. Asmodean begins playing an ancient melody, but Rand says he wants more teaching. Asmodean says that Rand has almost reached the limit of what he can teach alone, without being able to link. Rand asks why they don't link, and Asmodean explains to his skeptical student that while women can link together, men can only link with the aid of female channelers. Asmodean also notes that men are generally stronger than women in the One Power, but women can be stronger linked, and thirteen women linked are stronger than any man. Rand asks Asmodean about the other Forsaken, and Asmodean says what he knows--Sammael in Illian, Graendal perhaps in Arad Doman, Moghedien somewhere in the west, and Rahvin with a queen for one of his pets. A group of gai'shain come into the room and clean it up, and Rand is silent until they have left. Rand asks Asmodean about his chances in the Last Battle, and Asmodean says Rand's chances are slim without the sa'angreal they fought over in the square. Rand claims he has destroyed them. Asmodean says he will kill himself before the Dark One's victory. Rand asks about the possibility that the taint can be removed, but Asmodean thinks the chances are slim. Rand leaves, and his escort of Maidens joins him outside the room. He asks Adelin where Joinde has gone, and Adelin says she has lain a bridal wreath at the feet of Garan. Joinde and Garan are from feuding clans, and Garan has one more day as her gai'shain, so this is highly unusual behaviour. Rand makes a weave to seal Asmodean into the room, and then leaves with the Maidens. Mat is walking along the edge of a fountain, a little drunk on oosquai, singing a song about "Jak o' the Shadows". One of Kadere's men complains, and Mat realizes the song hasn't been sung for centuries. He has been playing a gambling game involving drinking and knife-throwing, and winning more often than not. Corman says it is getting too dark to play, and Mat says there is plenty of light. To prove it, he blindfolds himself and hits the block of wood in midair. The Aiel declare the game over. Mat puts his knives away and contemplates the scattered memories that fill his head. He examines the sword-bladed spear, and remembers seeing the redstone doorway packed away by Moiraine earlier that day. Melindhra comes up to him and asks if he can throw knives like that every time. She introduces herself and gives a sept but no clan, and Mat realizes she is probably a Shaido. He gives her a piece of jewelry as a gift, and she reacts as if they have made a bargain of some kind. Mat sees Rand going by with his escort, and he excuses himself to join them. He calls Rand's name, but Rand doesn't stop until Mat calls him Lews Therin. After a moment, Mat says that he's thinking of leaving the Waste with Kadere's wagons. Rand says that Mat must do as he must, and the Wheel weaves as the Wheel wills. He admonishes Mat against trusting Kadere, then continues on. Mat wonders how much Rand and himself, as ta'veren, are affecting the Wheel's weaving. Melindhra comes up to Mat, having collected his winnings, and says that she is interested in him, even without the regard-gift. Mat asks if she has heard of the Daughter of The Nine Moons, and she says no. They go off together into the moonlight. Character list Appearing: *Adelin *Asmodean *Corman *Enaila *Jasin Natael *Jenric *Matrim Cauthon *Melindhra *Rand al'Thor Mentioned: *Artur Paendrag Tanreall *Couladin *Demandred *Egwene al'Vere *Elayne Trakand *Garan *Graendal *Hadnan Kadere *Isendre *Joinde *Lanfear *Lan Mandragoran *Lews Therin Telamon *Mabriam en Shareed *Moghedien *Moiraine Damodred *Perrin Aybara *Rahvin *Sammael *Semirhage Terms Mentioned Places: *Aiel Waste *Aldeshar *Arad Doman *Dragonwall *Emond's Field *Illian *Lugard *Maighande *Mountains of Mist *Rhuidean *Sand Hills *Tarmandewin *Tar Valon *Two Rivers Terms: *Aes Sedai *Age of Legends *Aiel *Air *Breaking of The World *channeling *Compact of The Ten Nations *Creator *Daughter of The Nine Moons *Darkfriends *Dark One *Dragon *Dragon Reborn *Earth *False Dragon *''Far Dareis Mai'' *Fire *Five Powers *Forsaken *flows *''gai'shain'' *gentling *gleeman *Goshien *Great Lord of The Dark *inverting *Last Battle *Light *Linking *Maidens' Kiss *Maidens of The Spear *Old Tongue *One Power *''oosquai'' *Pattern *Prophecies of The Dragon *''saidar'' *''saidin'' *Shaarad *Shadow *Shaido *Spirit *Taint *Tarmon Gai'don *''ta'veren'' *Three Oaths *Trollocs *Warder *War of Power *War of The Shadow *Water *weave *Wheel of Time *White Tower *Wilder 5.03